Shattering Glass
by Killermuffins
Summary: Cira Furton's world was torn apart when the Voltouri killed her family. She was made to live with the thing she despises most, vampires. How will she deal with it. Also find out how she deals with the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Glass

A/N: This is my first take on a Twilight story, using an OC that I've had in my head for a few years now. Just waiting in the waiting want me to tell her story. So here is her tale...

disclamier: I don't own anything to do with The Twilight Saga, so don't sew me. Those rights belong to Stephanie Myer and her brilliant mind.

Start story:

_Day One:_

_Living with the Cullen's for my first day was a pain in the ass! First off, they're over nice to me; enough to make me feel uncomfortable with it. Plus the three out of the four Cullen children hate me! Don't know what I ever did to them to deserve this kind of treatment! Maybe I'm intruding on their perfect little family.  
><em>

_Well it wasn't my idea to be fostered by the Cullens, now was it? If it was up to me I'd still be in New Hampshire, where I belong Seriously, why couldn't I have gotten foster parents in my home state or been given to my grandparents in Nebraska? How screwed up was the Foster Care System, drops in one home and hope that you don't have to sweep us to the next..._

_Blame the Itallian Vampires who killed my family. My father had been the leader, Aro's, accidental son. Making my father half vampire and me a quarter vampire. Seems impossible that vampires could mate! I guess only male vampires can produce offspring. Hell, vampires aren't even supposed to exist!_

_I guess the only reason the Volutori left me alive was because I have the special ability to talk to people in their minds!._

_-Cira Francesca Furtoni_

xxx

"Cira, do you need help with you need help with your bags?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you," I called back downstairs.

I sighed and set my huge heavy suitcase ont to the bed and began to unpack. Seriousl who knew moving to a new house would a pain in the ass. Also how did the Cullens get all of my stuff? And how did they know what stuff was mine and meant the most to me? Must be my sent or something...

Roasile, the bitch, bragged that I had the smallest room in the house Like I care it's better then sleeping outside. The room was actually alot bigger then my room at home! It may be small to her, but it's just right for me. So what do I have the room to complain?

I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and set the object that I was holding on the bed and walked over to the door and to answer it. It was Alice, the only Cullen sibbling I liked so far.

"Cira, do you eat human food or drink blood?" she asked me.

"I can only eat food, blood makes me sick to my stomach, where I throw up for hours on end," I stated.

Alice looked at me with a suprise look on her face. "That's rare, I thought...Well Carlisle thought that you would atleast drink pigs blood."

"Well that's where Carlisle and you thought wrong," I muttered making Alice look up at me and nod.

Take it you're having a hard time being the new kid?" she asked.

"Yeah it is, Rosalie and Jasper aren't making it any easier," I stated.

"I'm so sorry about Jasper, he usually doesn't trust people much. Also him being a  
>Vegan Vampire for a only a few decades, so." she stated.<p>

"As for Rosalie, I can't help you there, Cira," she added with a sigh.

"Oh, that's fine I'll just learn to advoid them," I stated and Alice nodded in agreement.

xxxx

_Day Two: _

_Living with the Cullens now for two days now...If not for Alice it would have been alot more harder. She was my only companion there..._

_Today I get to meet the,"Great Bella", Edwards human girlfriend. Vampire dating a human...okay how can i say anything? I am after all a quarte Vamp._

_-Cira Francesca Furtoni_

xxxx

I sat in my room still unpacking, seirously who knew I had so much crap! I had all of my family pictures lined up on the vacant space on the antique victorian dresser. My collection of wolf breakables on the vacant top shelves, and my dream catchers in a various array around the room. My collection of books: ranging from Edgar Allen Poe to Nora Roberts and from Shaksespear to Steven King on the other vacant shevles. My music ranged from Elton John to Paramore and few far inbetween, next to the expensive looking stero system that held 25 disks.  
>The only instrument I knew how to play was my father's vintage 1959 Gibson acoustic guitar; on a stand in a vancant coner. My wolf thermal blanket, that I got from my grandparents, three years for Christmas was on my bed. Also there was my stuffed wolf, Howard that I got when I was 8.<p>

I sighed and decided it was time for a quick break. Also my stomach started to growl, reminding me that I hadn't had anything to eat since the breakfast before. On account of all the stress of moving!

I wonder if the cullens had any thing to eat in their fridge or if it was just for looks? I sighed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to raid the cabinents. I open the first cabinent and find granola bars, cearal bars and fruitloops. I decide to go with the fruitloops. I scan more cabinents finding a bowl for my cereal. I rummaged through some of the drawers and found a spoon. I opened the fridge and found some skim milk and poured it into my fruitloops and began to eat.

"Never knew that a vampire ate," I hear a voice break in, ruining my quiet and calm morning.

"Yeah, I do atleast," I stated. I looked up and saw a pale girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Bella Swan," she stated.

"I heard alot about you, my name is Cira Furtoni," I stated extending my hand for her to shake and she shook it.

"So you're the new Cullen?" she asked.(I was starting to hate the phrase "New Cullen")

"That I am, but not with my liking; I blame the foster care system in New Hampshire," I stated.

She looked at me shocked. "Most people would give thier left arm to be a Cullen," she stated.

"Well, I'm not most people, I wouldn't even give an eyelash to live with the Cullens," I said bitterly.

She looked at me shocked. "They're certainly nice to me,"

"Same here...I guess," I admitted.

"Then why don't you act like it," I hear Edward's voice cut in and I shot him a cold glare. Then I went back to eating.

"She seems really hostile," I hear Bella state.

"Her parent's and her little sister died two months ago," Alice stated bounding down the stairs.

"Oh so that's why she's like that," Bella stated, sending me a look of pity.

"Yeah and I wish she would have died with them," Rosaile stated as she elegantly sauntered into to the kitchen.

My blue eyes widen in shock and tears welled up. I started to shake in saddness, causing the bowl of fruitloops that I was holding come crashing to the floor and shattering.

"Don't you think I wish I died with them!" I cried running out of the kitchen. I even forgot about the mess that I made.

"That was uncalled for," I heard Alice say.

"Exactly," Bella and Edward said in a union.

xxx

How could fate be so cruel? How come little Marie didn't live and I did? How come I only lived with the scars on my shoulder and back, to remind me?

Why wouldn't my family been gone? And why couldn't I go with my Souix Native American, grandparents in Nebraska? Even if they were in their 50s (mid hundreds).

I guess Doctor Cullen found me and interesting specimen...

The tears continued to pour down my cheeks, I could taste the saltyness of them. I grabbed my family photo and cuddled it under the blanket and my stuffed wolf against me. I felt safe at the moment even if I was in a very strange enviroment...

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattering Glass Part 2:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Twilight Saga, those rights belong to the brillant mind of Stephine Myer. Also I don't make money from writing this story just do it to pass time.**

**A/N: I am so SORRY, I haven't published this in a while...I have had computer problems. Had my uncle fix it and it took me forever to get it back. Plus a little added bonus that he left on there (naughty pictures)... Also thanks to the people who have read this story and who have reviewed it! Also another note this is going to be a 4 part little saga series, with different sequels (kind of like the orginal Twilight.) All of them capture Cira's journey through life and finding out who she really is... also details her life with the Cullens. **

**Time setting: After Twilight, before New Moon begins. **

**Recap: Cira just got settled in at the Cullens and met Bella also she had a little scuffle with Rosalie.**

**Another Author Note: Please enjoy this story**

**Onward with story:**

_Day 3:_

_So Rosaile never apologized for what she said about my family(which was totally uncalled for!) Also Emese and Alice tried to spend the whole day trying to get me out of my somber state and into a halfway happy one. Which they did not succeed. Alice, thank God for her; cleaned up my little Fruit Loops mess. So Carlisle talked about starting me up in Forks High School, where I'd be a Sophmore. I would be going to school with Alice and Edward. I would ride with them also until I got my liscences. He also asked me what kind of car I wanted when I turn 16. I really don't care what kind of car I get, as long as it runs! My_ father was the one who taught me how to drive, my mother was to shaky and would flip out ever time i pressed on the gas. I miss those times...

_Also Alice is taking me shopping for school supplies and clothes, Yay!_

_- Cira Francesca Furtoni_

To escape the events that happened yesterday and to cheer me up, Alice decided to take me for a shopping spree in Seattle for new school things. '_What was wrong with my old cloth_es_?' _I pondered, as looked down at my worn jeans, well worn Led Zepplin hoodie and overly broke in chucks.

"We're here!" Alice annouced, shaking me out of my mental revirie.

"Yay," I said half-asleep with a hint of sarcasm and boredom in my voice. I didn't get much sleep last night (thanks to Rosaile!)

"Ready to get some hip new clothes!" Alice hooted. Even though she's a quite a few century old vampire, she still acted like an normal everday teen.

I gave her a half-hearted "hip-hip-hooray", As I was paraded through several clothing, shoe and lengire stores. Always complaining about the price and Alice shooing my complaints away, like a pesky fly. My father would have had a heart attack if i went on a shopping rampage.

"Pish posh, Cira Carlisle said to spend as much money on a new school wardrobe as you wanted," she stated shrugging.

My light blue eyes widen(I still have no clue where that gentic fluke came from.) "Ever heard of Walmart or Kmart?" I asked.

"Yeah I have I prefer designer brands," she stated.

"Target. ShopKo." I stated.

"Cira, you're a cheap scape aren't you?" she asked with a light little musical laugh.

"No, I would call it wise spending," I said slight offended but in a joking tone.

"Whatever you want to doctor it up as, you're cheap," she stated.

My stomach started to growl, reminding me it needed fed.

Alice looked at me and laughed. "Time to feed the quad-vamp,"

I looked at her and nodded. As we made our way to the food court in the center-plaza of the mall. The mall here was pretty huge, bigger then the one that we had in New Hampshire. I stopped at the pretzel stand and grabbed a cheesy pretzel. As it was made I looked back at Alice looking at me curiously.

"What's up?" I asked, breaking her from her thought train.

"Nothing, I just can't see you like I can others," she stated confusing me a bit.

"What do you mean..."

"Order up!" shouted the bored looking pretzle person. As I grabbed my pretzel Alice and I sat down at the little benches near the water-fountain in the middle.

"What do you mean by that you can't see me?" I asked biting in to the doughiness of the pretzel.

"I mean when I have visions, I can't see you at all and I normally can see all vampires and humans," she stated, sending little alarm bells in me off.

_'Please do not say the Cullens found out about my mother's families' seceret, they surley would kick me out!' I pondered inwardly and frantically._

_"_Cira, are you okay?" Alice asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine just dosing off is all," I stated with a smile turning back to my meal. I decide to change the subject to a lighter one.

"Are you sure Carlisle won't freak out about the bill?" I asked.

"Nah, Rosaile and I have spent more on one outfit then I spent on you, Cira, so relax," she said with a little laugh.

I nodded in agreement and turned back to my meal-snack.

XXX

When we arrived back at home, I had passed out in the Mercedes's front seat on the way home. I was really tired, thanks to Rosaile causing me stress! I started to stir when I saw Jasper staring at me like I was some meal. This dude seriously freaks me the hell out! He had the creepest stare of all the vampires I know and he has this weird auora about him that makes you strangely relaxed; when you mean to be stressed. This is why I stay my distance from Jasper!

"I forgot how people sleep," he said starling the bejesus out of me even more, if that was at all possible.

"Holy mother of Santa!" I yelled in Itallian, making Jasper and Alice look at me weird. Alice started to laugh from the drivers seat.

"You sure are a weird one," she stated.

I fake scoffed and said, "I prefer to be known as unique."

"Sheesh, you got a loud mouth," I heard a loud voice boom, I knew was Emmett,Rosalie's mate. (Poor bastard)

"Sorry Emmett, Jasper just scared the living hell out of me!" I yelled jumping out of the car and closing the door. As I made my way to the trunk I saw that Emmett was lifting what seemed like a million bags out of the back seat and trunk. Instead of being filled with clothes and shoes, he made it look like they were filled with feathers. Man that dude was sure strong!

"You know I could have helped," I stated.

Emmett looked at me and laughed. "A scrawny little thing like you, Cira."

"Hey I'm 5'6 and 123 lbs!" I fired glaring at me.

Emmett laughed some more at my expense, "Like I said, a little thing,"

I rollled my light blue eyes and followed Emmett, who was carrying my clothes up to my bedroom. As he uncerimonal dropped my bags on the floor. He feined whiped his brow. "Alice, sure bought you a bunch of crap,"

I nodded in total agreement. "Yeah I totally agree I am whiped after all of that shopping,"

"Not much of a shopper, Cira are you?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"Nope," I said quickly.

"Thanks for the help," I stated.

Emmett walked to the door to take his exit but then paused. "Hey Cira, I'm sorry about what Rose said about your family. She can be a total bitch to new comers," he stated.

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks Emmett, but you don't have to be nice to because Carlisle told you too," I stated.

Emmett looked at me in amazment and shook his head. "I'm not being nice because Emese or Carlisle told me to be. I'm being nice Cira, cause' you're a sweet kid," he stated.

I looked at Emmett and smiled a sweet smile. "Thanks bud,"

"Not a problem, I'll leave you to unload all of this crap that Alice got you," he stated.

"Night Emmett," I stated.

"Night Cira, sweet dreams," he stated as he turned to leave.

Now all I had was unpack all of crap and atleast I had two allies with the Cullen sibblings.

_Day 4: _

_So yesterday, I got to talk to Emmett and we hit it off real well and became friends in an instant. Also shopping with Alice was fun but tiring. I'm actually getting to where I can tolerate Jasper. Edward and Rosaile are a different story. _

_I also start my first day at Forks High School. I'm so excited to start. I wasn't what you called popular at my old school. I was one of those Emo/Outcast Weirdos. I really didn't give a crap what people think about me and I still don't! Only thing I miss about New Hampshire is my home that was destroyed and my perfect little family._

_Gotta Go before the Cullens wake me up._

_-Cira Frencesca Furtoni_

XXX

My wolf alarm clock went off flashing: 6:Am, I guess it was time for me to wake my lazy ass up. I jumped out of bed and padded to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I turned the water on the right temperture and started to use the cherry body was, that Alice got me.

As I was lathering up I was humming Queen's We Will Rock you. I heard a knock on my shower door, causing me to slip and land on my ass, smacking my head on the shower wall. Man did that hurt.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed in real pain.

"Oh sorry Cira, didn't mean to startle you," I hear Emese's sweet voice state.

"'Sokay, you just startled me is all," I stated.

"Oh I was just checking to see if you were up," she stated.

_'Clearly I am!' I wanted to say, but I bit back my cheeky retort._ She was too nice to use that kind of language with.

"Carlisle and I bought you a cellphone," she stated.

"Cool," I stated.

"I'll come back later and let you enjoy your shower, Cira," she stated.

"Thanks!" I yelled over the roar of the shower.

As I got out of the shower. I put on the outfit I layed out: A short plad dress with a tutu skirt, knee-length pair of black leggings, a pair of red and black bowed ballet slippers and a string of beads. I pulled my black hair up in a low hanging ponytail and put on a touch of make up.

XXX

As I made my way to the kitchen to sit down and ponder about the rest of my day.

"Well you look cute, Cira," Emese say.

"Thanks," I stated.

"I really like your name, it's pretty and unique," she stated.

"Thanks my dad picked it out," I stated.

"Here's your new cell phone, hon." she stated, handing me a simple black sleek slider phone.

"Cool and thank you," I stated hugging her.

She looked at me shocked and then smiled. "Your welcome, hon, so what do you want for breakfast, hope you like chocolate chip pancakes,"

"Yup my all-time favorite breakfast food," I stated with a sincere smile.

As Emese went to making my breakfast, I fiddled with my new-found gadget. I actually liked the simplicity of the phone. It's not that I'm a moron,. by all means. I just know that the more hi-tech the phone the more easy it breaks when you accidently drop it or "accidently" throw it.

Emese set the plate down of yummy smelling chocolate chip pancakes infront of me. "Enjoy,"

I nodded and dug into the pancakes witha vengence.

"Hello Cira," I hear Doctor Cullen state as he walks in.

I raise my hand and wave as I swallow down the pancakes washing it with a gulp of skim milk. Then I opened my mouth to speak.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, and thanks for the cellphone," I stated politely.

"You don't have to call me that Cira, call me Carlisle," he stated.

"Okay Carlisle," I stated as I had something forien on my tounge.

"It's nice to acutally put this kitchen to use," I hear Alice state as she bounded down the stairs.

As I was finishing up my pancakes Edward came down stairs and walked into the kitchen and stared at me curiously. They made me feel awkward staring at me like that. But hey it's not everyday you get to see a quad-vamp (as Alice puts it) eat.

"Hello Edward," I said in a cool-crisp tone.

"Hello Cira, it's time to get heading to school," he stated.

I nodded and put my plate in the sink and grabbed my bag.

"See you later Cira, have a good day at school," Emese stated

"Bye Carlisle, Emese you guys have a good day too," I tossed over my shoulder as I wass ushered out of the house.

XXX

I glanced up at my cell phone as we pulled into the parking lot. It looked like a typical high school parking lot. I wonder when the feeding frenzy would happen. Were the students excited to meet "The New Cullen", even though I hate that term.

As I got out of the car and followed Edward and Alice in, I heard hushed whispers.

"Thats the new Cullen girl, she's not that pretty, wonder why they adopted her?" some snooty girl states.

"I think she's pretty hot, in a strange way. Why is she so dark is she part Indian?" someone asked.

God I was already regretting coming here! This school is like a shark tank and feeding time.

"Yo new girl," I hear some jock state. I decide to shrug him off and continue on my way to the office to get registered. I'm sure the Cullens already took care of that.

As I stepped into the building and into the door that was labled** Office**, I saw a plump looking middleaged secretary typing at the computer.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Cira Furtoni, I'm a new student in this school-"

"Oh you're the new child of Doctor Cullen, welcome hon," she stated.

"Thanks," I stated.

She gave me the schedule of my classes and I skipped the principal visit on purpose, I just wanted to get this day over with. I'm not a rebel also.

As I walked out of the office I saw Bella(finally a friendly face) "Hey Bella," I stated.

"Oh hey Cira, how do you like it?" she asks.

"It's like a shark tank," I stated with distaste.

"Yeah I know how you feel," she states.

"Thanks," i said with a sincere-sheepish smile.

"So what class do you have first?" she asked.

"I have trig," I stated.

She looked at me shocked. "That's pretty advanced for your age,"

"Yeah I mature at a normal human phsyical rate but mentally I age quicker," I stated. she nodded and showed me where my first class was.

XXX

I was on my way on to lunch; when a girl said something mean about my family.

"I heard that her family was killed," some girl said.

"Yeah it was terrible, they actually thought she was a suspect and that she killed her family, if it was not for her scars on her back," the snootier of the pair stated.

"Yeah i mean do you think she did it and hurt herself to cover it up, Jessica," the girl stated.

"Yeah I mean the Cira-or whatever her name is...is weird enough...too,"

I felt tears of anger rush down my face and I couldn't take. I felt my Souix and Itallian anger rise up inside of me causing a black mass; until it swallowed my logical thinking whole. So without a word, I walked up to the bitch named, Jessica, and punched her.

"Ouch! that girl punched me, I think she broke my nose," the girl stated.

Her friend looked at me and she sneered. "You little freak, you shouldn't have done that," she stated.

"You shouldn't have judge my family and I before you knew me!" I growled, it took all my might not to kill the bitch.

The principal rushed forward and I was sent to the office and I just happened to get expelled.

"What do you have to say for yourself, little missy," the principal stated.

"Prouder then a peacock," I stated.

The principal looked at me and scoffed. "A remark like that could get you expelled little missy, I have a Zero tolerance rule 'bout violence," he stated, "from your grades and school records, Ms. Furtoni, I had high hopes for you," he stated.

"Just because the loss of your family you shouldn't have acted out like that," he stated.

"The bitch deserved it, sir," I said and that was the statement that got me expelled.

XXX

(A/N: I'm skipping ahead some to make it flow a bit better.)

_Day 19: _

_Living with the Cullens was going pretty smooth, expect for my little explousion. Carlisle lectured me about keeping my cool and letting things slide by. Then I told him what she said and that I lost control of my temper. He still lectured but understood. Edward was told and he looked at me with disgust until he read my mind. Also Rosalie says I'm not a complete problem. Emese sighed with disapointment. So Carlisle made arrangements for me to go to school in La Push. That's way better then Forks for damn sure!_

_But on a lighter note it's my 16th birthday and I also can tolerate Rosaile and Edward now. _

_Also Rosaile pulled a mean prank and gave me blood and I was sick like a dog, throwing up my guts for hours! What a total bitch! I wish the Volturi would burn in hell and die there. After that, let's just say I'm not very trusting of the Cullen sibblings. Also today I got my damn period! I wonder if my menstural blood would attract vampires. I mean it's gross and..._

_Well Happy 16th Birthday Cira!_

_-Cira Francesca Furtoni_

I sighed as my phone went off signaling that I should wake up. I would get my liscences today and have some freedom atleast. I made my way to the shower and took a quick one. As I got out of the shower, I saw a mysterious box with a white ribbon on it. I was leary of it, after Rosaile's prank. I cautiously open the box and see a red and white flora halter-top dress.

There was a little note:

**To: Cira**

**From: Alice**

**Ps.: Happy Birthday and Enjoy**.

Atleast I knew that it wasn't a prank. I put the dress on and it fit like a dream, I grabbed my converse out of my closet and put them on. I opted out the heels, because they make me trip and also I'd be taking my DMV test.

As I walked down the stairs and into the enterance area. "Don't you look nice, Cira," Carlisle stated.

"Thank you," I stated. Nothing could ruin this day short of an apocolispe(or Rosaile).

"Ready to got take your test," he stated.

"Sure am,"

XXX

I ended up passing my test with flying colors and my present was a 1970 Chevy Chevele, black with a white racing stripe and red leather interior. I was in love with this car. Whom ever picked it out got my dream car down to a T. I bet Edward read my mind, this was the only instance that I was glad that he did.

"Sweet ride," I hear Emmett state.

"I know right," I said beaming with suprise.

I saw Edward at the door staring at me. Why the hell does he and Jasper always do that?

"You must have read my mind on what my dream car is," I stated looking back at Edward.

"Cira, are you hiding something?" he asked suddenly, shocking me.

"Uh no," I said with a little panic. I kept my family secret deep in the depts of my mind.

"You have special powers don't you?" he asked.

I looked up at Edward and nodded. "Figured what are they?"

"I have telepathy," I stated.

"Really what kind?" he asked.

I sighed and added. "I can communicate with people in their minds, I calll it reflecting. The way I do it sounds like your own concious,"

_'Edward so have you did Bella yet?' _I reflected to him

"Edward shot me a glare. "Ofcourse not!"

Emmett looked at us confused. "Whatever that's about, let's get this party started!" he roared.

I looked at Emmett and couldn't help but laugh. He was a big goof ball!.

As I walked into the house and everyone yelled. "SUPRISE!" Scaring the bejesus out of me!

I jumped and my heart rate excelled. It must have sounded like a million stampeeding mustangs to the vampire's sensitive hearing.

"Um thank you," I said waiting for my heart rate to slow down.

The room was set up with light blue and purple streamers,(my top two favorite colors) there was what looked like a 4-layer vanilla cake topped with strawberries and a medium size table loaded with presents. _'This was all for me, I mean I did cause Chaos in the family,"_ I thought.

"Thanks you guys, this means so much!" I said with a happy and sweet smile.

"No problem Cira, it was Bella's idea," Emese stated.

I looked over at Bella and smiled. "Thanks Bella," I said walking up and hugging her, shocked the hell out of the Cullens.

"What?" I asked. Hell, I'd even hug Rosaile at this point, that thought made Edward laugh.

"Open mine first," Bella stated.

"Okay, you didn't have to get me anything," I stated.

"It's fine Cira, I felt like getting you something," she added with a smile.

I nodded and began to unwrapp the book shape present, I wonder what it was? It was a brown leather bound journal with my name in gold tooling. It was expensive compared to my usual Dollar Tree notebooks.  
>"Thanks Bella and Edward," I stated hugging both of them, again more shock from the Cullens.<p>

"Well it seems like you like to keep a journal, talking about your days here with us," he stated.

I blushed nervously. "Uh yeah , it's kind of a little count off I do, I'm not into the whole "dear diary" thing, and I suck at dates so yeah," I said with a smile.

Suddenly I glanced over at Jasper as I picked up the next present. He had a certain eerie smile on his face. He looked like he was scenting his air. Could it be he smells my...

"I smell blood," he said with a bigger smile.

My heartrate excelled even more, with that I was suddenly scared out of my wits. "Crap let me ex-" I suddenly was thrown into the table. My head made hard contact with the hard wood floor, my vision started to swoon, I could smell my fresh blood being spilled I probably got a huge gash on my leg. Jasper went back for another attack. My vision was cloudy, still.

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" _I yelled in his head Jasper flinched, giving Edward and Emmett enough time to grab him.

"Cira do you have your cycle," was all I heard before I blacked out.

XXXX

I came to sitting in a strange room, Bella was there looking at me. As I sit up I felt the world spinning. I groaned causing me to startle Bella.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at my house and In my room Carlisle, brought you here when he finished stitching up your leg," she stated.

I glanced down at my left leg, there was a huge gauze wrapping around my left leg. It also stung like hell fire at the moment.

I sighed and burried my head in my hands and let out a little sob. Why is this month been a pain in my ass, The Cullens surely hate me now. What a birthday party! Bella embraced me.

"Hey Cira, are you okay?" she asked hugging me more.

"No, I'm a mistake, I shouldn't have moved here, I mean everywhere I go I cause chaos and look at what happened with my-"

"That's not true Cira, Jasper just happens to have a keen sense when it comes to blood," she stated.

I looked at her and nodded and started to suck up my tears. "Yeah what a great birthday party," I said.

We heard a knock on the door I look up and she a man with black hair and a mustace in a police outfit. This must be Bella's father, Charlie.

"Hey is the Cullen girl okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Dad, Cira's okay," she stated.

"Cira, now that's a strange name and how come you're so dark when all of Doctor Cullen's are pale?" he asked.

I sighed and looked at Bella.

"You don't have to answer the question, Cira," she stated.

"Oh I want to, to clear things up."

"Mr. Swan, I am half Itallian and half Souix," I stated.

He looked at me and nodded. "That's a strange combo,"

"Yup that's me, strange," I said in agreement.

He took his leave. "I'll leave you girls with you girly talk,"

XXXX

_Day 29:_

_Let's just say my 16th birtday wasn't so sweet. I got attacked my Jasper and got a concusion and a badly cut up left leg. Thanks for the present Jasper! But it wasn't so bad, I mean I'm staying the next 3 days with Bella and also I got a ticket to go see my grandpartents after school this year ends! So that's something to look forward too._

_The same thing happened at Bella's 18th birthday, Jasper attacked her when she got a minor paper cut. So was fixed up by doctor Cullen like I was. Now Edward is afraid that she's in danger. The smell of blood makes me sick to my stomach! Any smell of blood. So I was the only one who was fine. I had to help him...Yay... It helped also that my mom was med tech and taught me certain things. After we got her bandaged up the Cullens sent me to stay with Bella and keep and eye on her, like she did me. I also happend to be writing in the fancy little journal that her and Edward got me. Also the Cullens must have moved in the middle of the night cause I went back to get some clothes and Bella's presents and they were missing. I checked the whole house. No sigh of them also all of my stuff had was there. It was very eerie it was like they left me here too. I knew letting my guard down was a bad thing. The only family I've ever known left me too._

_Also I started having these nightmares of my parents getting killed and a white wolf trying to protect them... what does that mean?_

_Also Bella's really distraught apparently the Cullens left Leaving my here with Bella and her father._

_Which Charlie doesn't seem to mind, because I can cook well. Must be the Itallian in me._

_Poor Bella, I wonder where the Cullens went off too? Also I get to meet Bella's friend Jacob, he's an Native American like me. Well he's Quellete and I'm Souix but you get the picture. So yeah..._

The End of Shattering glass

**A/N: So what did you think of this story don't worry I'm not leaving that part off where it is. Leave me a comment or a flame on what you think about it, I'm so sorry about not publishing this earler! I had this part written in Twilight Journals my bff got me. Yeah Corny I know right, anyway what Quelette wolf should she wind up with.**

**-Paul**

**-Quil **

**-Seth**

**-Embry**

**-Sam**

**-Jared**

**-Jacob**

**Another A/N: which one do you think she should have I'm partical between Embry and Seth or should she wind up with a vampire, you choose! I'm leaving it up to the fans. Kay and thanks for reading this story and reviewing**

**-thanks so much**

**-butterflyinc**


End file.
